Suffering of the Past & Pain of the Future
by Foreverremember66
Summary: Kagome and SOuta are the only ones left of the Higurashi family. After being turned down by Kagome, Kouga is still set on winning Kagome as his wife, even if it ment beating her till she accepted. To make matters worse, souta has a diseas, and doctors dou
1. Chapter 1

_Sister, sister, help!" a little boy about the age of seven screamed in pain to his sister._

_"What is it Souta, are you ok? What's wrong?" asked his sister trying to calm him down._

_"Two boys through a rock at me, and now my head hurts!"_

_"Let me see…" Kagome looked at the back of her brothers' head only to find a wound, and blood gushing from it._

_"Let's get you to mom and dad, don't cry, everything's going to be alright…" Kagome rubbed his back and soothed the boy down._

_Kagome rushed into the house carrying her little brother, frantically searching for her mother._

_"What's wrong honey?" asked Mrs. Higurashi seeing her impatient teen._

_"Its Souta, he's bleeding…" Kagome panted out of breath._

_"Where is he, let me see!"_

_Souta was on the couch while his mom was examining the wound. All the blood has been cleared, but blood was still coming._

_"Ren, call the doctor, the bleeding won't stop!" Mrs. Higurashi called on her husband._

_ooo_

_The family was impatiently waiting for the results about Souta's injury. A doctor with a notebook came out, and everyone jumped in fear, anxiety, anticipation upon seeing him, and listening to the news he was to give them._

_"Is my baby going to be ok?" asked Suzuki, Kagome's mother, in tears._

_"The rock that hit your son was right below his skull, and caused some damage to his brain. Fortunately, nothing serious, we were able to stop the blood, he is going to be alright."_

_**  
Four Months Later  
**_

_"Are you sure you will be alright, I mean we can stay if you want…" Suzuki asked her daughter._

_"Everything will be alright mom, I will keep an extra eye on Souta, and if I need anything, I can go to grandpa, he lives not to far from here, after all. Amway, you should enjoy yourself, relax, let go of everything!" Kagome urged her mother._

_"You know what, Kagome; you are just too good for me, any mother would be happy to have a daughter like you!" Suzuki held her firstborn in a tight embrace, not knowing that it would be the last._

_"So, were all set, let's go, you kids be good, if you need anything…" Ren trailed off._

_"We know dad, go to gramps, its hard not to when you repeat that ever minute, just go and have fun, forget about us, we will be fine, its only going to be a week, and you need the rest!" the sixteen-year-old laughed._

_"Ok then, now that we have that dawn, its time to go to Hokkaido! Bye kids!" Mr. Higurashi yelled, unable to wave because of the luggage._

_"Bye! Have fun!" Kagome said as her parents left._

_**  
Later That Night  
**_

_**"Breaking news report! Flight 16 to Hokkaido Island in Japan has crashed. The reason is yet unknown and survivors are unlikely! The area has been locked down; thirteen local people have died when the plane crashed, and all who were in the plane too." **_

_Kagome was starring at the television screen, everything around her just froze, she didn't even hear the door bell, or the fact that Souta was yelling for Kagome to get the door._

_Finally, after a moment or two, the feeling washed away, and sadness overtook her, the pain in her heart was unbearable, her cheeks were wet with the tears shed in just five minutes._

_"Sister, gramps came; he wants to talk to you!"_

_Kagome approached the door, still in a trance from the news._

_"So you know…" her grandfather said softly as she only nodded and started crying uncontrollably._

_"What wrong with sister?" Souta asked curiously._

_"Souta, go to bed." grandfather ordered._

_"But…"_

_"Souta, please, go to bed." Kagome pleaded as the tears began flowing even more._

_"You will be moving into the shrine after this."_

_"I know." the young woman whispered._

_**  
Four Years Later  
**_

_Once again, Kagome was crying in a funeral as she watched her grandfather coffin lower down to the cold ground. Souta was eleven, and he quietly comforted his sister while holding back his own, unshed tears for the old man._

_"I guess it's just us now…" Kagome whispered as she entered the shrine, still in pain._

_"I guess…" her brother replied just as quietly._

_"Souta promises me one thing…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Never leave me." the young woman replied between sobs._

_"Only if you don't leave me." he replied while patting his sister on the back to comfort her. _

One Year Later

"Kagome, come on, I'm twelve, not five!" he cried as his sister was wiping off some food on his face.

"Then why do you eat like a five year old?" She asked giggling.

"I don't!" he pouted.

"Whatever, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku and Kouga are coming over?"

"Kouga is still your boyfriend?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-one, I think I deserve a social life…" his sister laughed.

"I'm not saying you don't, but does it have to be Kouga, I don't really like him!" Souta pouted once more.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like him?" asked the young woman curiously.

"I don't know I just want you do be happy, after all we have been through…" the boy's voice saddened.

"I know… But I don't get it, do you want me to date Kouga, or not…?" Kagome asked, trying to cheer up the conversation once more,

"I don't care, as long as your happy." the boy said.

"I wont be happy if your not!" Kagome laughed.

"And I wont be happy if your not!" Souta laughed out too.

"Well then, I guess this is a one way situation." his sister said.

"I guess it is." he replied.

ooo

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted her guests.

"Hey." Kouga and Miroku replied.

"I'll have you know, that not everyone here is a guy!" Sango laughed as she came through the door.

"True, I take that back."

"Where's Souta?" was Kohaku's first question.

"In his room playing video games, I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy from them yet!"

ooo

Sango and Miroku left, but Kohaku, with Sango's permission was aloud to sleep at the shrine that night. Kagome doubted the boys would sleep at all.

A couple was sitting in front of the TV, watching a comedy. Kouga growled when Kagome nuzzled on his shoulder.

_'I have to ask her…'_ he thought to himself '_ before I lose it!' _

"Kagome, I know it's a bit too early, but I was wondering…" He croaked.

"Yeah..?" asked the young woman confused.

"I was wondering... **will you marry me? **" he held out a velvet box with a ring inside it,

The ring itself was a sight to see, a decent sized diamond in the centre, and a vine like design embedded around it. Smaller diamonds were surrounding the larger one.

The young woman gasped, "Kouga, but it's so early…"

"Kagome, we've known each other for at least a year, please…" he pleaded.

"I don't know; give me some time, to think it over…"

"Why? Just say yes, Kagome, please…" Kouga could feel himself getting angry, _'Is she rejecting me?' _

"It's hard for me as it is, I have to take care of Souta, and of the shrine… give me some time…" Kagome pleaded.

"Time, TIME? Why didn't you put that little bastard in the orphanage like I told you to! Why didn't you sell this stupid shrine and live with me, your only making everything hard for yourself!" he shouted.

"Kouga, you know the shrine is the only thing I have dear to me that still resembles my families heritage…" the young woman could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Screw your family's heritage, they're all dead! Why won't you marry me then?" the man yelled, "I bet your going to be forty, without a man in your life, still taking care of your bastard of a brother!"

"Kouga!" Kagome had tears rolling down her cheek.

"So, what is it, because I won't take no for an answer!"

"No!" Kagome managed to shout.

Kouga just starred at the young woman, surprised by her answer.

He pushed Kagome to the ground and repeated, "Like I said before, I wont take no for an answer, I will be back!" and he left.

_'That bitch doesn't know what's coming for her; she will be my **mate **!'_ he thought to himself and stormed out of the house leaving a terrified Kagome behind.

"Sister, are you ok?" Souta asked running down the stair. He witnessed everything, all e wanted to do was comfort his sister.

"Yeah… I'm ok." she replied sniffling, "You know, it's times like these that I don't regret, who would have guessed Kouga was like this, I might have been his fiancé by now…" she laughed sadly.

"Don't say that." Souta hugged her.

"It's ok, go back to Kohaku and play your games, I'll be alright."

Kagome went to the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone lying on the breakfast table. Immediately, she called Sango to tell her what happened.

After telling her everything, Sango's only answer was, "I knew Kouga was good for nothing, I promises, I will find you someone else Kagome!"

"Its ok Sango, after what happened today, I don't think I want to be in a relationship anymore" Kagome spoke into the phone.

"Kagome, don't say that…" Sango whispered.

"No, its ok, I probably had it coming, and anyways, I'm not that good with men, probably destiny."

"Kagome…. don't say that…" Sango repeated as the woman on the other line hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A new story I'm working on, I'm not sure if I should continue or not, although I'm going to post the next three chapters just to see if you people like it, please tell me if I should continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was in her room softly crying. Knowing Kohaku and Souta, they were probably still playing video games.

She looked around her room thinking about Kouga and the one thing they had in common, though they were entirely different people.

_' Kouga, he's not who he pretends to be… just like me…'_ she looked t her pink curtains, her colorful bed sheets and the bright walls, _'Why do I pretend like this? I'm not the same person from five years ago, I'll never be that Kagome anymore…'_  
Then she looked at her closet pondering on something for a short while

Finally, Kagome stood up and took out a black guitar case and laid it on her bed. When opening the dusty thing, she saw a black guitar with a vine-like design on it, and ran her fingers through the instrument.

She gently picked up the guitar remembering her father and how he would sometimes play on it. Because Souta was small at the time, Ren would play Mother Goose songs, but when no one wasn't around, she could her him play sad songs about love, life, pain and suffering.

Kagome never understood why her father would play such things before, until their death. She remembered some of the songs, and understood what they meant perfectly.

After that, the young woman started making up her own song, although she knew, she will never be able to put the notes and words perfectly into her emotions like her father did.

She would never be as good as him, no matter how hard she tried, and to be honest, she never really wanted to be better, Kagome knew the pain her dad went through would never add up to what happened to her. And only she knew that… only Kagome.

Although the memories brought back so much sorrow, the young woman could only feel hatred at the moment, hatred for Kouga.

Silently she began singing her thoughts away.

_I close my eyes,  
I close my heart,  
I close you out of my life… _

"No…" she stopped and started playing again in a different rhythm.

_Drowning deep in my hate and sorrow,  
You beat me till my love disappeared.  
Inside I was braking, but now I'm broken,  
Just as I have feared… _

She stopped playing for a moment or two and thought of what to play next. Then, jerking her hands, she just let what she felt inside flow out of her.

_My love is like a wilting rose,  
Slowly fading away, slowly dying.  
For my love is like and overdose,  
Of hate, sadness, suffering and crying…_

Once again, Kagome stopped, and once again, she changed the melody slightly, but still fitting in to the previous verse.

_Drowning in my tears,  
That I have shed for you.  
Entering my fears,  
My knowing of the truth.  
Deep inside my heart,  
There is a golden ring,  
With which is end up in the start. _

"BAH! Why can't I do this? Why couldn't I have ever have met him in the first place…?"

Flash Back

"Hey!" a strange man greeted Kagome who was entering her home.

"Umm… hi… do I know you?" she asked the strange man on her doorstep. He had a muscular build with wolf-like eyes. His hair was long and black, pulled back in a pony-tail, and was wearing a brown shirt complimenting his broad shoulders.

"I don't think so, my name is Kouga, and I'm here to pick up some purifying charms…" Kagome could feel her heart race just because of hearing his masculine voice.

"Sure, I think I still have a few of those charms, come in Kouga…" A chill ran down her spine as he gave her a goofy smile and entered her home.

Being a miko, she knew that Kouga was a demon, and was curious what he would want with a purifying charm; after all, wouldn't it kill him?

"How strong do you want you charm to be?" the young woman asked.

"Mild, I'm teaching my little brother about how purification spells work and how to avoid them." he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok." Kagome took a small, blue keychain and held it tightly in the palm of her hand, causing a short, purple glow, _'So, that explains why a demon might want a purifying charm…' _

"Just be careful not to break it. Once cracked, a wave of pure energy will flow out of it, I suggest you stay as far away from it as possible and call me."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kouga asked confused.

"Aren't you a demon?" the miko asked doubting her powers.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were a miko…" he laughed.

Kagome giggled, "Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Kouga broke it, "So, you want to go out…?" Kouga asked feeling like a fifteen year old asking his first girl out on a date.

"Yeah… sure… when?" Kagome couldn't believe it, four months ago, her grandfather died, and she had to take care of the shrine, and she met a total stranger, he was asking her out, and she accepted, _'Eri was right, I do need to gout more often, I guess I should listen to her advice more often…' _

Little did the young woman know what she was getting herself into…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffy, eh? I'm not good at making songs, hell, I don't know one thing about it, but at least it's something, right?**

Sorry if this is short, I promise to make the next one longer, and it will be a continuation about Kouga's and Kagome's relationship flash back thing… whatever.

I am still working on the next chapter of the confession, so sorry if it takes too long…


	3. Chapter 3

"That bitch, I've been tracking her down just to be rejected? I won't stand for this! I need her powers!" angrilly he thought to himself.

Knowing Kagome containe dmore miko energy then she actually needed, the demon went after her or a year, trying everything to get her powers.

A smirk appeared on the youkai's face, every time Kouga tried to rape or siduce the young woman, he would always give her the same excuse of being drunk. Kagome, would always forgive him, making Kouga promiss never to do it again.

His smirk widened as memories came flooding into his head. The smirk dissapeard as he remembered his last attempt.

**Flash Back**

_Kouga was impatiently waiting for the person he was calling to pick up the phone._

_"Hello?" came a muffled voice._

_"Hey, Kagome, are you doing anything tonight?"_

_"Yeah, Eri and I are going to see the Shikon no Tama's tonight, she was begging me to come after Kato canclede thier date." Kagome replied confused. She remembered telling the youkai that she was going with Eri that night._

_ "Oh, sorry,I forgot. I have to go to Ageha tonight to work..." Kouga rushed._

_"Ok then, I guess I'll meet you there, I have to go now, bye!" the miko spoke into the phone._

_"See ya!" the demon said and hung up._

_'Good, now that I know that she is going to that stupid concert, all I have to do now is make sure everything else is set u...' before the youkai could finish his thought, the phone rang._

_Not looking at the caller ID, Kouga already knew who it was._

_ "Hey, Kouga, so, what did your bitch say?" the voice asked casually._

_"She's not my bitch yet, Bankotsu, but after tonight she will be..." the youkai laughed._

_"What did I tell you about telling me that kind of stuff?"_

_"Whatever, so, is everything set up?" Kouga barked._

_"Is the money sent?" Bankotsu knew that it already was, after all, Kouga was the leader of the wolf pack, and managed to keep that hidden from most people. The man guessed anything could be kept secret with the right amount of money and power._

_"One of my messengers are delivering it."_

_"You know what I don't get, is why you are after the miko bitches powers, you have more then enough of it!" the man asked confused._

_"I don't pay you to get in my personal life, do I?" Kouga barked once again into the phone._

_"Whatever, as long as I get my money!" Bankotsu hung up._

_-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-_

_"Oh my god, thank you soo much, Kagome, for coming with me, I just have to go to this concert, because 'The Shikon no Tama's' will be playing 'Locked Love' for the last time!" Eri shrieked._

_ "I don't get it, whats so special about that song?" Kagome asked after showing thier ID in orfer to enter the Ageha._

_"I don't know, I guess I just like the beat and all, its cool!" Eri yelled from all the noise inside._

_It was already dark, the Ageha, the night club, was holding a special event for 'The Shiko no Tama's'. The band has been touring around Japan for the past year, and recently ended it. Planning on permanently staying in Tokyo. _

_"Quiet, they're on the stage!" Eri hushed with exitement._

_Although Kagome didn't want to show it, she too was overflowing with enthusiasm._

_"Hello everyone, we are 'The Shikon no Tama's' thank you for coming here today, I'm not good in speeches and all, so lets just get on with the show! Our first song will be that last time we will sing it live, 'Locked Love'!" yelled the lead singer, Inuyasha._

_"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Eri shrieked excitedly as a beat formed from the stage._

_**"Telling me sorry for all the promisses you broke,**_

_**Sharring with me all the lies you told.**_

_**All those years of bitterness and sorrow,**_

_**But, there wont be us anymore tomorrow.**_

_**Thinking that I'm some kind of dog,**_

_**Coming back and begging on the floor.**_

_**You wont hear me knock on your door anymore,**_

_**I guess this is how we will settle the score.**_

_** br **_

_**I will break our bond, lock my heart,**_

_**Throw away the key, even if it's hard,**_

_**To forget you.**_

_** br **_

_**I will dig a hole and burry the key,**_

_**To the box I have locked, and hidden away,**_

_**Because of your secrecy and lying,**_

_**I won't have a place for you, not even when your begging and crying.**_

_**You try and try, but with no avail,**_

_**Why do you do this, what was I to you?**_

_**Wasn't losing us for you a relief,**_

_**You don't have to continue with your lies and decief. (Anymore)**_

_** br **_

_**I will break our bond, lock my heart,**_

_**Even if it's hard,**_

_**To forget you."**_

_Inuyasha sung the last note, and the band played the last string, and hit the last drum. Kagome didn't understand the song, not at all, but somehow, she loved hit, shomehow, she felt as if she could relate to it._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_Ageha- A Japanese nightclub and special events place at Shin-Kiba Tokyo Japan._

_Kato- Tenth most common male name in Japan._

_Shikon no Tama's- Jewel of the fourl souls in the Inuyasha show, as I think you know. Although I don't know who the members of the band, other then Inuyasha, are._

_SOrry if I didn't update in a while, busy, must I say more, anyways, hope you like the song, took me a while, I know its crappy, but I tried (took me two hours, and fifteen minutes, give or take five minutes, how sad)  
_


End file.
